Nowadays, scientists have proved that blood circulation of human foot has been playing a very important part of the human body blood circulation system which cannot be forfeited. The distribution of nervous of the human foot has a very close relationship with the nervous of other organs that can affect the cell reproduction of the nervous of other organs and normal operation. The knowledge of human health has been increased for the past few years. Although many foot protection materials have been marketed, not so many of these inventions can meet the overall requirement of the health protection concept.
It is a fact that a normal person will wear shoes for at least eight hours. Therefore shoe having health care function can help the wearer improving his or her health. For examples, U.S. Pat. No. 5,694,705 discloses a therapeutic insole for footwear; U.S. Pat. No. 5,491,909 discloses a shock absorbing medical shoe; U.S. Pat. No. 5,689,902 shows footwear for doing exercise and messaging.
It is well known that through the static and dynamic magnetic effect, the quality and quantity of the biological electricity in a human body will change, so that a micro electrical current will form that may change the concentration and active speed of the ions and generate limited heat to enhance the blood circulation and accelerate the body biological reaction. Although some prior arts incorporate magnets in the sole or insole structure for providing magnetic field around the wearer's foot, such as U.S. Pat. No. 5,553,398 which suggests an elastically resilient shoe insole having a nubbed surface and a magnetic heads fastened on the baseplate thereof, such magnetic field, which is formed around the wearer's foot and produced by the magnets placed in the sole or on the insole, in fact, does not normally consider strong enough to permeate the human body to cause the above health benefits unless body penetrating magnetic field can be produced.